Changer
by TedLevine
Summary: Set after all the events of all the saints row. Male boss with the 1st voice. When everything is over, the Boss needs to look back a little to change things he needs to change in his and everyone's life.
1. intro

Changer.

A saints row fanfiction

by Ted Levine.

Intro By Jane Austen:

Somehow, at some point in our life, we all need to do something wich will change our life radicaly and for ever.

Well, with all the things he had previously done, the boss of the saints still had some certains things to do.

Things he had to do, things he had to say, things, he had to change.  
And once again my friends, it's when our story begin...


	2. Part 1 Chap 1

Part 1: The Boss.

Chapter 1: Save the world.

-Guys!the boss called as he entered in the main room of the spaceship.

Pierce, Benjamin King, Johny Gat, Keith David, Matt Miller, Asha Odekar and Shaundi were sat at the table. They brievly looked at their boss before they got back to their game.

They were playing cards for an hour now.

-Guys...

He sat up next to Matt Miller, so that in front of him was Johny Gat, and next to Shaundi , it was Shaundi.

Keith David, and Benjamin were at the corners of the table.

-Wanna play boss? We were just about to start another game, Johny asked.

-Sure, the boss replied.

He started to give cards to everyone.

-I'm with Johny. Pierce and Asha, go in the same team, David and King you'll be together , and finnaly, you're with Shaundi boss, Matt decided.

All the parteners looked at each other.

-All right with you guys? Matt asked.

They all nodded.

-Sure, the boss replied.

They started playing.

-So … started the boss again, I was thinking earlier, and I had an idea...

-Great, muffled Pierce, we did not even recovered from your last one-

-Shut the fuck up Pierce!Said Johny as he punched his arm .

-Ouch! What the fuck man?

-Stop whining dude!

The boss looked at the boss of them with the "don't force me to spare you" look.

-As I was saying, he said again, I was thinking:

We have this hudge zin empire, which... is pretty awesome actually. But, considering that we have a time travel machine, maybye we could use it.

No one said anything, they were too focused on their game.

The boss remarked Shaundi was bluffing, so he decided to help her, and carpet to scare the others players.

-Hm, we could, said Matt. But … are you really sure? I mean, do you actually have a plan?

-Well-

-By the way, Shaundi cutted him as she took all the coins when she won by bluffing like the boss had thougt, we already used the time travel machine remember?

Honestly, said Ben, it was nice to see Abraham Lincol, but that was just enough don't you think?

I miss the time when I was a Venus, Shaundi said dreamy.

The Boss smiled.

-I know it was fun , I admet that, he said. But, still, it's not my point!

-Flash royal, said Asha.

-So what's your point exactly? Asked Keith.

The boss got up as Asha and Pierce were toping one.

-Got'you! Pierce laughed.

The boss walked to the door and responded to Matt:

-You'll see. But right now I need to find Kinzie, in those moments we need her to do things we can't do.

-Well, ya know, I am a super hacker too, said Matt.

When the boss passed the door, he heard an "come on boss, don't be such a jerk!".

He smiled as the door closed behind him.

Last time he had heard Shaundi say that, it was before defeating Ziniak.

They were destroying some zin' shields with CID.

Actually, it wasn't REALLY Shaundi. It was the "young Shaundi", the "fun Shaundi" like CID would have say.

He really couldn't bare CID. He found him selfish, arrogant and... well, you know!

_I don't need any reason to hate that ass,_ he thougt.

He just really didn't need to justify himself.

CID was a jerk and it was it.

And no, this had absolutly nothing to do with the whole "Pride and Prejudice" story.

The young Shaundi perfectly had the right to go the cinema with an..hum.. mettalic and robotic ball?

_Anyway_, he thougt, _I need to find Kinzie right now. How does she manages to be behind you when you don't want her to, and nowhere to be find when you are looking for her?_

-Kinzie, where are you?!he shouted.

-Over here boss, he heard her voice replied.

He went downstairs.

-Kinzie? Where are...

She made him a sign. She was sit on her usal blue sofa, in front of her computer.

-Oh, here you are, he said.

He sat next to her, but on the black weird and alien metal, not on the sofa.

-Kinzie...

-Hm hm.

She just keeped on watching her screen.

-I think you were right.

She looked up at him.

-About what?

-Everything. The white house, the zin invasion... we should have listen to you. I'm sorry.

-Of course I was right because I knew it, she said taping on her laptop again.

She then looked up at him and looked sorry behind her glasses.

-I'm sorry boss, she said. Thanks. I guess that it's not everyday that we'll see the boss of the saints apologize like that.

He uped an eyebrown, but didn't react.

_Why? _He wondered._ I am not an asshole. I don't have any troubles to admet I am wrong either. Why are they all acting like I am some kind of sociopath or something? I'm not a robot without heart or brain. Maybye I sould just forget about it. It's okay, I guess._

-But I guess you're here for a reason right? And not just for apologize hu?

-Eu...

-Wanna use the time travel machine?

-How do you even know about it? Are they any cameras on the ship?

-I'm just guessing boss, relax, I wont spy anyone. Anyway, what to you want to do with the machine boss?

-Hum...

He looked a little embarrassed at first, but then, he said in a very serious tone:

-I want to save the earth, he said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going back home

-Ok...

Kinzie closed her laptop and started walking around.

_Come on, say something,_the boss thougt.

-Well, she said, It sounds like the best idea of the month boss!

-Cool, he started relieved, let's -

-HOWEVER, she continued, why would you do that?

He just sat again. That was unexpected and vagly insulting.

-What?he asked surprised.

-What are you planning to do? Why would you want to go back on earth?

I mean, for the others it's pretty obvious ya know...I 'm NOT saying that you don't miss the earth or that you don't have any good reason but... We just have all this empire, and this alien technology, I thougt you would...

-Kinzie.

-Sorry about that one boss, she apologized passing her hand on her face.  
She moved to sat on a chair of the living room, in front of the big Zimos shark. She putted her legs on the table and looked embarrassed.

The boss sat on an other chair.

-I miss the earth too Kinzie, he said. I don't need an alien empire, I already have one on earth. And, honestly I don't give a fuck about any alien technology. Having my friends and saints with me on earth is enough.

She didn't said anything.

-Kinzie...do you still have a family? He asked not sure.

He had never asked any questions about their family to his saints. And he accepted that his lieutenants may want to keep these sort of things private. After all, he was the one who was hiding the more informations about himself. Even his name.

_Mind you_, he remarked_, they probably just don't care about what was my life like before I joined the saints._

He remembered having a brief conversation about that with Asha, when they had killed his evil himself.

-My mum and dad are still living in Kansas City, she replied sadly. I mean, they WERE, living...

-Here's my reason Kinzie. I think everyone must miss their family, no?

He thougt about Oleg.

-Or the people they love, he finished.

She nodded weekly.

-Besides, he said joking, I thougt understand that King miss his scarf and expensive clothes.

She smiled.

-I think he's not the only one to miss expensives things, she notted.

-Hey, I'm not as a fashion victime as him! He defended himself.

She looked at him like "Yeah, yeah, keep talking".

-Fine, he laughed.

He got up and helped Kinzie to do as well.

-Now let's find the others. They must be playing cards...

They uped the stairs.

-Could you explain them everything? he asked.

-Sure. You could do it yourself you know. You are just a little less smarter than me, she smiled.

They stopped in front of the door.  
-No, I'm good. I don't know how to explain things like you do.

-Thanks, she smiled surprised.

-You're welcome. With me, they'll understand.

-Jerk! She laughed as she friendly punched his shoulder.

He smiled.

-You remind me of my sister, he said moody.

She stopped smiling.

-You...

But he had already passed the door.  
She passed it as well, and tried to hide her "Damn't" look.

-Ok people, the boss shouted. We have something new. Kinzie'll explain you everything.

The boss rested his back on a corner of wall, so that he was seeing everyone.

They all putted the cards down.

-Fuck man! We were winning!

-You'll win another time Pierce, he told him.

He heard Pierce muttered, but as Shaundi punched him, he stopped.

The boss smirked and quietly watched Shaundi.

Kinzie started to explain them the plan, and they all listened to her.

Sometimes, the Boss looked at Kinzie and nodded, so he could pretend he was listening. But he considered he already knew the plan, cause it was HIS plan. So eventually, he didn't need to listen and just stared at Shaundi the whole time.

He noticed her brown eyes were a little darker than as usual.

Mind you, it was no sun on the ship so he understanded.

_What lips,_he thougt_, God. And those..._

-BOSS! He heard Kinzie voice yelled.

He quicly turned his face to her.

-Yes?

-Stop dreaming, she said with a serious tone, let's go.

He walked to his friends.  
-Sure.

As they were walking into the mother ship of the Zin's, Kinzie passed next to him before she walks in front of everyone with Matt to talk about the machine configuration.

-You should be more careful when you're staring , she whispered ironicly.

-Thanks for the cover, he thanked her.

-You're welcome.

They entered into the time-travel machine room. They stopped in front of the machine while Matt and Kinzie went in front of the machine's screen.

They tapped a lot of different codes on the computer's screen.

-We're not taking any packages? Asked Pierce.

-We wont need any. The boss replied.

-Right Pierce, we should probably cary the whole ship with us in a bag, Shaundi said sarcastic.

-Don't you two ever stop acting like childs? Asked Asha annoyed.

-Enough with that now, Johny said, you make me feel moody.

They all had a "Who are you and where is Johny Gat?" look.

The boss sat on the red sofa of the machine.

-Kinzie, when we'll be home, would you be able to start all of these defensives mesures you've been talking about before the invasion?

-Sure boss, she replied. Don't worry about that.

-Hm.

She looked embarrassed.

-Boss, about earlier, who was-

-Ok everyone! Mat shouted and interrupted Kinzie. Let's take a sit and we're gone!

Johny sat with the boss behind , and the others sat in the front.

-So Boss, Johny started, what are you gonna do when we'll be home. Kill someone?

The Boss smiled.

-Later Johny, later.

They heard the significant noise of the machine starting to work.

And in a second, it was nothing in the room anymore.

_Steelport 21 october 2013._

_Six months before the zin's invasion._

-FUCK YES!Pierce yelled extatic, as he started to kiss the floor. God, I missed you so much babe...

The others got out of the machine, letting Pierce carressing the floor.  
Everyone looked happy and glad.

He was happy about it too, but the Boss still had something on his mind.

He looked at everyone.

I think we all need a break to gett of thoses shitty space costumes. So let's say everyone's free and meeting tommorow at the penthouse at 4:00pm.

Good, said Pierce getting up. Where is my saints flow?

He quicly stole a car.

-See ya later boss!

The car started .

-I need to dome some serious shopping playa, Ben said calling a taxi.

Asha and Matt looked at each other and Asha said:

-Matt and I need to call M16, we'll see by skype at the meeting.

-Ok, he said.

They called a taxi as well.

-To the airport, Asha asked to the taxi man.

The car disapeared.

The Boss heard the sound of a car behind him, and he turned back.

A big purple Kayak with golden wheels was there.

Johny oppened a door. Shaundi a second, and Kinzie a third.

-Yo boss, the driver will drive us...Johny started uncertain.

-To the Penthouse, replied Shaundi, I need to take a shower.

The boss tried to get a lot of images out of his mind.

-I need my wifi, we need to go to my hangar, Kinzie said.

Johny nodded.

-Aaaannnd, I need to kill somebody, Johny finished. Watcha come with us man?

The Boss walked to the right of the car.

-Euh, no I'm fine. There's something I need to do first, he replied. I'll see you guys at the Penthouse.

They looked suspicious except for Kinzie who had tried to know more things about her boss, but eventually they let it go.

-Ok, see you later Boss.

-See you later Shaundi, he replied.

Johny started the car.

-Careful you don't kill everybody friend, Johny warned him in goodbye.

The car disapeared, leaving the boss alone on the street.

-Yeah, sure, he said sarcastic.

_Like I am gonna kill everyone like some sort of dangerous dog_, he thougt a little annoyed.

He then went into a planet saints, and found himself really glad to see one, instead of a "planet zin" shop.  
He just bought a simple white shirt with a black jean and black ultras.

He saw the seller girl looked him a bit weirdly.

-I was on the set of a sci-fi movie, he justified himself, pointing his space suit.

She just nodded , he payed and then got out of the shop.

He remembered he didn't have his phone anymore, and told himself he should buy a new one later.

In any case, he had to find a phone box, because Kinzie was probably tracking his phone , and listening to his conversations.

He entered into the cabine, a bit stressed, when he remembered his conversation whith Kinzie earlier.

"You remind me of my sister"_bla bla bla, I am a stupid idiot!he thougt. I hate myself so much sometimes, this is really surprisind and amazing._

He entered the number, and heard the phone ringing on the other side.

He then heard someone responding to the phone.

His heart was beating in his chest.

-Allo? He heard this feminine voice he knew by heart.

-Hi Lauren, he said smiling, it's me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Memories.

_Nine years ago..._

_-Catch me if you can! Catch me if you can!_

_The little girl keeped running around her brother, laughing like a little devil. He tried to go after her._

_-Come on, slow down now! We should be walking home by now. The little blond boy said, trying to make himself hear from his sister._

_She stopped and sat on the grass. He runned quickly and stopped in front of his sister. They both breathed heavily._

_-You're not funny, she complained._

_-I've been funny all the afternoon. But I just don't want mum and dad to worry, that's all, he replied in a kind tone._

_He gave her his hand._

_-Okay with you sis?_

_She sobbed, and accepted his hand._

_-Okay, she replied. Sorry Dawn._

_-It's okay, he assured with a smile, guiding his sister to the way they had to walk to go home._

_-Can we buy smarties on the way?she asked._

_-Tomorrow if you want to. Now we should just go home._

_-Ok, she agreed. Tomorrow. Don't forget._

_-I wont, he smiled._

_They passed the white little fencing of the garden of their house._

_They walked the stairs, and the boy opened the door._

_-Mum! Dad! We're home, he shouted._

_He went into the living room._

_-Sorry we're late, but..._

_He held his sister hand tight._

_-Wait in the kitchen for a while please, he asked her really stressed._

_-Why?she asked._

_He went back to her and guided her to the kitchen.  
He gave her a box of cookies._

_-Just...don't worry, he said._

_-And leave me some cookies please,will you? He said trying to keep an natural air as he passed the door._

_-Sure, she said._

_He closed the door and runned to the living room.  
There, he found his mum crying on the sofa._

_He runned to her, and took his hand._

_-Mum! Mum! Are you ok? He asked concerned._

_She looked at him._

_-Dawn...she tried to talk._

_-Mum, please..._

_He carressed he head , trying to calm her down._

_-Mum, where is Dad?_

_She cried again. Then she looked at him and said weekly:_

_-He's gone Dawn._

_-What? Where? Where is Dad mum?_

_-Gone, she just said._

_-I know mum, I understand, but where is he? Do you know where he is?_

_He felt tears._

_-Si...Six..._

_-Six where? What street?he asked worried._

_-Six feet under, she completed crying._

_He didn't said anything, rather in chock._

_-The police has called in the afternoon, she finished._

_-He..._

_He heard his sister coming from behind and got up quickly._

_He tried to hide his tears, and threw them away._

_He passed the door and turned to the little girl._

_-Dawn, are you ok? She asked._

_-Sure, he lied._

_-What's going on?_

_-Nothing. Everything's fine, he lied again. Go to your bedroom will you?_

_-Okay, she accepted climbing the stairs._

_He felt tears on his face again.  
She turned to him._

_-You'll visit later to tell me a story?_

_-Ye...Yes._

_-Cool! She smiled._

_-See you in twenty minutes then, she said._

_-See you in twenty minutes Lauren, he replied._

_-Nine years later-_

-Dawn! He heard the familiar voice of his sister full of glee.

-Everything's all right sis? He asked.

-Of course. Actually, I was more worried about you.

-And why would you?

-Why would I? Oh, I don't know. Maybye my big brother is just about the become the president of the united states of America! Maybye...

_Oh, right._He remembered._ The elections. Too bad I already know the outcome. _He also remembered he would have to worry about important things. Such as preventing the world from an alien invasion for exemple.

-Right. Speaking of wich could you...

-Yes?she asked.

-...be there?

-Hm? By there you mean?

-There, with me. If I ever win the elections.

-Of course, everything to pass on the T.V, you know me, she laughed.

He smiled.

-So...does mister the future President of the U.S.A has any idea of who will be in charge during his mandate?

Sure, he replied really seriously. Keith David will be the vice-president...

Seriously? Keith David? He actually agreed?

Of course, he smiled.

Benjamin King will be chief of the staff...

Ah. An old friend uh?

Indeed. Kinzie'll be Press officer. Shaundi'll be director of the secret service...

Well done, she laughed.

I'm not hearing. Pierce will be director of communications...

Obvious.

Exactly. Asha'll be our special liaison officer with the CIA, and Matt will be his assistant.

That sounds like a plan.

It is an hell of a plan milady, he smiled.

I'm sure it is milord.

Have you heard anything about mum?he asked.

No. I'm sorry. Nothing yet.

Hm. It's okay.

And eu...Dawn?

Hm?

What about her?

Sorry?

Don't pretend ya don't know what i'm saying,she laughed evilly.

Not of your concern.

But...

I'll deal with it, if that's what's bother you alright? But, later. Right now I have some even more importants things to do.

Hm hm.

What?

So you admet you DO care about this?

I...

Come on!

He did weird noises in the phone so he could pretend it was something wrong with it.

Lauren? Lauren? I'm s- s orry. I.. I can't hear you!

No you can, you dumbass!she laughed. You're just making noises with the phone to pretend it is not working!

-No...

They both laughed.

I sould go now, he said.

Ok.

Take care sis.

You too, dumbass.

You're still here?

Alive and kicking.

They laughed again.

Bye Lauren, he said, I love you.

Love you too dumbass.

He hanged up the phone.

_I miss you Lauren_, he thougt. Then, he called a taxi because he wasn't in the mood for stealing anything to anyone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meeting

As he had planned it, the Boss arrived at the Penthouse around 4:00pm. He stood up for a bit and watched the hudge building.

He smiled and knocked the concrete.

_Damn't i missed you_, he thougt to himself.

He opened the doors and took the elevator.

The door opened to show the main floor of the Penthouse. The boss looked around for a while. He had almost forgotten how ... saint, it was.

-Looks like you're entering in here for the first time my friend, he heard.  
He...he knew this voice. This north accent of snow, big guy , and...russia.

-Oleg!He smiled.

The boss runned to the big man and couldn't help himself but hugged him.

-Damned man, it's nice to see you, he said.

-Oh oh,Oleg made him a kind but certain sign to move back. Hold on little guy, what are you doing?

He looked at the Boss with concern.

-Have you smoken?

The boss smiled.

-No. He then laughed. Fuck no, Oleg!

The man looked at him with the "Hm" look.

-Good, he said.

Oleg. The Boss hadn't forgotten about him. It's just that...well, he could not say that he actually recovered from his dead (mind you,can we ever recover from the death of some of your friend?). But, _I guess that compare to what Kinzie must have been through, I was probably fine. And, after all I got used to it. After all, we all thougt Johny died in that plane. Well, he's not the only one the saints are missing, but it's different. Or maybye not. Maybye I'm wrong. Maybye someone who dies is not "just" someone who dies and that i don't care about because i don't like them. Maybye no one deserves to die._

-So, Oleg interrupted his thougts. The others are in the meeting room, you join them?

-Yeah, sure Oleg.

Oleg and Dawn walked to the meeting room. Before he opened the door, Oleg stood in front of the door and said:

-I hope you are wearing your safety suit, if things go bad...

He pointed his gun with his finger.

-...you know how they are, he finished.

-Don't worry, Dawn replied. I'll give them candies.

He laughed and opened the door.

Before the door closed behind him he heard Oleg sighed.

A big and oval table was at the center of the room. All of the lieutenants of the saints were in the room, except for Asha and Matt of course.

They were all in their usual clothes, and man, it was so much better than those space things.

Johny Gat was throwing knifes into a poster of Pierce.

The last one , who felt insulted shouted:

-What the fuck man?! What're you doin' to my face?!

-Oh oh, Johny laughed. Thougt it was gonna be your fuckin' face. But hey, what do you want? Gotta do something here. Ya don't want me to be bored to die huh?

Pierce sighed loudly.

-Yeah well go fuck yourself man!

But , eventually he just dropped it.

Kinzie was tapping on her laptop, as usual. The Boss wondered how she had reacted in front of Oleg.

-So...Shaundi started. She was sit on a chair ( ya know the type of chair with 4 little wheels so that you can play with it?) , her arms leaned on the table, she looked bored and was sometimes turning on herslef a little with the chair, wich the Boss found absolutly cute.

-...what did you do before you became...the leader of the Vice Kings? She asked to Benjamin King.

-My girl, that's a long storie, he replied laughing.

They started to chat about it.

The Boss walked to the room and they all went quiet and watched him as he stood and watched them.

After a while , Shaundi asked:

-Has someone died?

The boss nodded negativly.

He then thougt again.

-Wait...

Oh, fuck!

He then finnaly asked:

-What have we done of Keith David?

Everyone looked around in panic and them looked at him with a "OH SHIT!" look.

Shaundi said:

-Fuck.

Kinzie said:

-I knew we were forgetting something.

They looked at her with a dissaproval look.

Pierce said:

-Didn't like him anyway.

Johny asked:

-Who was that guy anyway?

Then, Benjamin King just said:

-We just need a new vice president now.

The boss nodded.

-True King, very true.

Everyone relaxed. The boss smiled and sat at the left of Benjamin King.

-So...I think we need to take a look the situation we have in front of us...Kinzie?

She got up to start to explain.

-Well, we are six months before the invasion, wich means...

-That we are going to the White house in three months.

-Well...

She looked a little embarrassed.

-Yeah, techniquely...But-

-But? Benjamin king asked, putting his glasses on the table.

-The CIA already knows about the invasion coming and has started defensive plans...

-The ones you've been talking about when we were at the White House? Shaundi asked.

_Nice one, the Boss thougt to himself._

-Yes, Kinzie replied. So, we know that, anyway, there wont be any invasion.

There was a giant silence, God knows why.

-So it's...cool, Pierce finnaly said.

-Of course , Kinzie said. But this is ...what kind of...what i've been thinking of is that...We don't need to do this.

The Boss upped an eyebrow.

-This?

-The White house, run the all U.S.A., I ...I don't know. Do you guys really want to do this.  
Everyone replied positivly. But the Boss asked her:

-Come on Kinzie. What is this really about? What do you really think?

She sighed.

-I...I think we shouldn't do this. I think it's not our job, it's not what the saint's do. The White house are for others persons, not people like us. You can't just ...be elected and run the country like you want! It's not like a game, it's real life.

Johny tried to get piss, but the boss stopped him with a "No." look.

The boss didn't answered Kinzie at first and asked:

-About Oleg, and all of the others...Viola, and all. We keep it between us alright? No one will ever know what we saw, what we've done, what we've said, since the earth exploded and since the beginin of the invasion. Everyone's okay with that?

They all nodded.  
He then walked to the door before he turned back to his friends. He stops his look on Shaundi for a while , just because that's what he wanted to do, and then looked Kinzie and said:

-You know...I don't think anyone ever said I was going to run the country like I want to.

He then said with a smile:

-No one neither said we're going to win the elections anyway, hu?

And with those words, he closed the door.


	6. Chapter5

Chapter 5

Just words in the wind

-Whouuu, Benjamin laughed.

-It is weird to see him so...serious for once, Pierce said.

-Yeah, well i don't know man, Johny statled. We are the mother fucking saints. We do what we want, and it's not a fuckin' white painted house who's gonna tell us what to do. I think the boss he's acting a little weird those times.

-Considering everything that happened since that shitty invasion, I think we should just be lucky we still have a boss, Shaundi remarked.

-Girl, stop acting like a pussy! Pierce said.

-What?

-She's not the one who wears a fuckin' béret, Johny said accentuating the word "béret" like he had heard Phillipe Lorent do when he spoke in french.

-Yeah, Benjamin admitted, your tastes sucks man, should go shopping with me someday.

-What the...Pierce started.

-Pierce,Kinzie said. You deserved it.

-Okay.

Shaundi stared at the window for a while and then got out of the room.

She climbed the stairs and went upstairs in her room. She closed the door behind her, sat on her bed for a while, when she noticed something from her window.  
So she came to her balcony, and saw paper was falling from the sky. She smiled , and then looked up.  
She saw the Boss was sit on the roof, writing things on a tones of paper, and throwing some of them away, annoyed.

He threw another paper away and then noticed that Shaundi was staring him with an amused smile on her face.

She upped an eyebrow , her face asking

"_What is it?"_

-Oh. Nothing really, i'm trying to write speeches for the White house, i think we could use some.

He looked a little embarrassed , Shaundi didn't say anything, waiting for the next sentence.

-But...it's nothing , really. Just words in the wind, hu?

-Hm.  
She nodded, but her face clearly showed she wasn't really convinced.

-Do you enjoy writing? She asked.

He looked REALLY embarrassed.

-Why...why that?

-Well , maybye it's just me, but ya could just ask someone else to do it for you, and yet, you don't. So i'm just guessing it has to be important for you.

-It's...just something i have to do.

-OK, whatever you're sayin' Boss.

-You don't believe me hu?

-Mind that i didn't say anything.

-Hm.

He smiled. Shaundi tried to have a piss look, but she was smiling too.

-Shaundi? Shaundi, where the fuck are you?

They heard Johny yelled. They both laughed . Johny's special language. Brillant.

He opened the door and saw Shaundi was on the balcony. He walked to her.

-Shaundi...whatcha doin' here?

She looked up a little, just the time to see the Boss's face saying "hush".

-Why, nothing...just...staring at the ...city I guess.

-OK.

He watched the city for a while.

-I prefered Stillwater, he decided.

-Well, soon we'll have to move again. But i'm sure we'll get back to Stillwater someday, eventually.

-Yeah i should ask the Boss about it sometimes.

They stood there a little.

-Yeah, so i just came to tell you that Pierce is look...

She looked at him with a surprised and terrified look.

-...ing for you. Guess it's not of my concern.

She looked annoyed.

-Yeah, well Pierce is not a baby he can take care of himslef. If he doesn't it's not of my concern.

Johny looked at her a while before he finally asked:

-You should tell someone about it.

She looked at him with a surprise look.

-About what?

-Don't play the stupid with me Shaundi, ya know me and ya also know you'll lose. I'm trying to be fucking serious here.

-Ya, well thanks Johny, but I'm not 15 anymore and i don't think i asked for a fucking psy.

-See how you get pissed.

-You're just vagly annoying me. Not my fault.

-You...

He sighed.

-Fine. Ya know what? If ya wanna talk about it ya know where to find me.

-I'll follow the corpes.

-Exactly. But ya know i'm not the one ya should talk to about that.  
He gave her a last look before he got out of the room.

-See ya Shaundi.

Shaundi sighed and looked at the city for a while.  
She then remembered that before Johny entered in, she was talking with The Boss. _Jesus fuck_, she thougt to herself.

So she looked up, but only to see the sky.

-Asshole.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dark horse

Everyone was shouting, laughing everywere next to him. But the Boss was just really tired.  
Today had been a busy day. They finally got the results of the elections. And he (neither none of the saints that were with him against Ziniak) wasn't really surprised.

They just annonced the results, and now , the press was expecting a speech. He sighed a little, walked though the saints, and looked for a journalist. He saw that Jane Valderama was making him a sign, but eventually, he just passed in front of her without a word.

As he was arriving close to the "podium", someone stopped him.

_Oh shit, not him._

Joshua walked to him holding a phone in his right hand.

-Hey, hey! ! , he smiled as if it was the happiest thing he had ever said, there's someone for you in the phone...

The Boss looked at him and upped an eyebrow.

-Have any idea of who it-

However, he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, a big shout was coming out of the phone, wich was just next to his right ear now.

-CONGRATULATIONS!

The Boss yawned a little. But , eventually, he ended laughing.

-Hey, my ear god dam'nt! Are you trying to kill me? I mean , seriously Lauren? Ever heard about softness?

-Hum, na why? But come on Dawn I mean...THIS IS GREAT! You are the FUCKIN' PRESIDENT OF THE U.S.A NOW !

-My ear again.

-You duche.

-You forgot the two last words.

-Sorry, I say it again: You duche , she laughed.

He smiled and looked around him.

-Thank you.

-So,she noticed, don't you have a big swag president speech to make?

-Oh oh , yes I do as a matter of fact.

-Well, as a matter of fact , move your ass ! Come on now! I'll see you on T.V.!

-Sure, but-

-Stop! I hang out the phone and you go make your freakin' badass speech.

-Okay, he laughed, sounds fair.

-Cool. Come on now...and Dawn?

-Ya?

-Good luck.

-Thank y-

But his sister had already hanged out the phone.  
He smiled to himself, noticed that all of his friends, except for Asha and Matt(because they wasn't there), were celebrating.

_They already heard my speech. They are careless anyway..._

He climbed the purple stairs, looked at a journalist who shouted:

-QUIET! EVERYONE QUIET! THE PRESIDENT is gonna speak!

Dawn moved so he was right on the "speech point" .

The journalist made him a sign.

-Look at this camera over there, he told him.

Dawn looked the camera and smiled to the journalist.

-Thanks.

He looked at the camera.

A girl said:

-We are on live in …

_They will kill me. At least, Johny will. _

-10...

_I know him, he's gonna be pissed. But what about the others?_

-9...

_Pierce? Well, he doesn't really like me those times. I guess it's fine._

-8...

_Shaundi? I honestly have no idea. She always admired Johny, so..._

-7...

_Should stop thinking about all of this. I'm thinking too much._

-6...

_No. I missed thinking. I will do what I planned to do. I will...I will._

-5...

_Even if this means showing another part of me. One they don't really know. The one I tried to hide when I first enter the saints. _

-4...

_Now I wont hide. They will know. I want him to know.I hate him._

-3...

_I hate him cause I don't wanna be like him. So from now i'll be brave._

-2...

_I shall succeed. I shall be brave. I'm...I'm...coming. Like..._

-1...

"_Im coming at you like a dark horse". They better be ready. I am._

-0!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scandal

-My fellow americans, first of all i'd like to thank you all for voting...

Applauses responded to his sentence.

-It's good to see that Washington didn't work his ass for nothing, he smiled.

Everyone In the room laughed.

_Okay, good start fella. Now let's keep it up and skip to the difficult part._

-My dear americans, this week you have made a decision.

He looked around the room and looked at his lieutenant before coming back to his speech.

-A choice. I'll tell you this only once : I believe you made the good choice.

He smiled.

-Or at least, that you made a good choice. There are many of those.

He took a quiet breathe.

-So today, I say to you this , and i'd better to warn you right away (he made a week smile): i'm gonna talk about me. So I can make exemples, of course, i'm not here to talk about me all day.

Sometimes, in life, you find yourself in front of...(he thougt about the day his dad disapeared, a few years ago) issues.

Situations, that are in front of you, because I guess that the fate says so.

And in thoses situations, whatever those situations may be, you have to act. Actually you must act , because most of the time you realize sooner than anyone what you gotta do. It's not always the case of course, sometimes you'll need help. Even though you may not see it before a while.

He stopped for a while.

-So in those situations, you have to make choices.

He said more confident:

-To take decisions. Decisions and choices...(he looked at the ceiling before he continued) that, yes I have made a few.

And not the best. But now, now that I have...the responsabilitie of ...being president of the united states, I must be true. Or else, I am not worth your decisions. Wich is not something I can accept.

The Boss didn't see it , but Shaundi, Kinzie , Johny and Pierce shared worried looks.

-Bad choices. Wrong decisions. You're all wrong! You can't imagine how many times I had this thougt in my mind.  
I honestly made the worse decisions an human being can possibly do. I am not an exemple and I know it.

Many of you knew because of what happened in a city called Stillwater, then again because of ...events in Steelport.

You know me as...the "Boss". Some sort of entitie without past, identite.  
And i'm gonna ask you this :

Who could love, stand , or more important, trust such a thing?

He sighed.

-Nobody I guess , and it's actually a good answer. But today, I...I am nobody.

Shaundi looked at the others with a concern look:

-What the fuck is he doing? She whispered to them.

-Girl, I have no idea, said Pierce. This is insane!

-Sadly, Kinzie told, I think I understand what he is trying to do.

-What? Asked Johny.

The Boss continued:

-Nobody but the president of the united states. Nobody because you don't know my name. Because you don't know I have a family. You don't either know that I regret some things I did inside the saints. But that again , who could know it? Nobody. So , I , Dawn Marshall , am telling you this :

To (he had thougt about this for a while, he knew exactly what to say) Jezabel ( he looked at Shaundi for less than a second before coming back to the camera. _She understands, _he thougt._ Good_) :

Please do not doubt because everything you need to know, I will tell you. Please Do not hate me, because I am just as scared as you of this years, of everything that happened and that is about to happen.

To my mother, I will just say those two things:

The first: I (and his voice broke a little) am, so sorry.  
The second: Thank you.

To my sister I tell the exact same thing and also remind her that I love her and ask her to forgive me for all of the things she didn't know until now.

To my friends, I do not ask to forgive neither to try to understand, because I know they will probably try to. So I'll just tell them that it does,'t matter how mad they get me sometimes , or how many times we fight before we hug each-other again, they are as important for me as breathing. So I thank them to.

To my ...( he held the desk a little tighter) father... I just tell him that I am truly sorry , but that I can't lie anymore. I know you've been lying for at least ten years, and I want you to know, wherever you are, that you will pay the price of your mascarade. I will not let you put my name in the dirt and wipe away the trust of good people.

He looked up and realized that no one was talking in the room. The awfull sound of silence. Something he couldn't stand, sometimes.

-And to my dear americans I shall say:

Do not fear because I am with you. I am just as scared as you of this years I am responsible of, and I will do my best to make your life , and the ones of the people you care about, better. You will not be victims of gangs of any types anymore, that I can swear it.

These five years you gave me, i'll use them to give back what I took.

He stood for a while , looked around, then finally looked at the camera.

-Thank you, he just said.

The right light disapeared of the camera.


	9. Chapter 9

Wrong

He looked around the room. He looked to the people who looked at him in silence .

Or not. He saw someone started clapping , soon followed by the other people of the room. After a moment, the saints clapped too, but slower.

But the Boss couldn't hear anything.  
It felt like the earth has stopped. The only thing he could hear was his heart beating. _I...I need to go._

He walked down the podium and walked fast to the closest exit door.

_I ...I need to get out of here. Of everywhere._

He was now in the street. Some bodyguards tried to stop him but he just continued to walk quickly on the street, so they let him go.

He undressed his tie, and as he was finally approaching from the sea, she dropped it. He sat against a wall and stared at the ocean. He felt something moving in his pocket. He looked at his cell phone:

Missed Calls:

Johny at 20: 30 Oleg at 20: 40 Benjamin King at : 20 : 43

Johny at 20:31 Shaundi at 20: 35

Pierce at 20: 35 Shaundi at 20 : 40

Asha at 20: 40 Shaundi at 20: 41

Lauren at 20: 39 Shaundi at 20: 42

He looked at his phone for a moment. Far, he heard the beginning of some old song he knew too well. Even though he wouldn't probably admet it to anyone, he actually liked this song. It sounded very familiar to him.

" I will not make the same mistakes that you did ..."

_My fucking Kelly Clarkson motherfucking life like song! That's just awesome now._

He brought all of his strenght in his right arm and threw his phone far... into the ocean. He looked for a while at the impact place , where it drowned , and said:

This is just what I've been wanted to do since forever. Now 'ts done.

He passed his hands through his hairs.

God , this Is so fucking wrong! He shouted.

"Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery"

-And now I am actually thinking out loud, he mumbled. And why should I care? He said a litlle louder this time.  
-I fucking run this contry, I should be able to talk alone , in the middle of the night , right after the elections, while listening a motherfucking Kelly Clarkson song!

He paused for a while before pulling back his knees in front of him . In this position, he looked more like a sad child than like the president of the united states.

-President of nothing, he said. I'm wrong here. I'm wrong everywhere. All the time and everywhere , i'm wrong. How can everything be so fucked up ?...

"Because of you I never straight to far from the sidewalk..."

He wiped away tears he haven't even notice before. He sobbed :

It's because of him. I'm fucking gonna kill that guy. My life is a fricking mess because of this fucking douche bag and I am more than sicking tired of this!

Then he thougt : _ I'm gonna kill him . I MUST kill him. I can't let this screw me around for the rest of my life. And I can't use this as an excuse to evoid everything that scares me and all of the things I must do._

His thougts were interrupted when he heard a voice :

Yeah , well listen I don't know what happened okay? Don't try to pretend like this is gonna be someone's fault or something and stop being so fucking stressed, or else I swear i'll never talk to you again and i'll steal your laptop okay?

Footsteps became closer with every second. "Because of you I wonly play on the safe side so I don't get hurt ..."

_What if he's not even in America anymore? What if it's a fake adress? What if I just show up in front of a poor 90 years old woman who'll only get an heart attack when seeing me breaking in?_

_And I should talk to Johny too...But i'll , i'll do this after. First I need to fix this. _

He shook his head.

Hm...Okay then. Have you tried to look at my appartement? The Penthouse then?

She sighed. _I fix this and then i'll take care of everything else. Yeah...I'll ...do just..._

"Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me"

Angel's place? Your place? Kinzie listen ,we need to find this is starting to be scary he has never disapeared like-

_...Just that and then …_ He yawned.

Shaundi almost dropped the phone and just stood there, watching the Boss. His eyes were closed and she could see he had probably cried because she could see dry tears on his cheeks. His head was lying against the wall, as if he was watching the ocean.

-Shaundi? She heard Kinzie's voice in the cell-phone. Shaundi are you there?

She pulled back her phone.

-Yeah, listen Kinzie , I … I found him.

-What?! Wait! Where are you?!

-I'll call you later, she said.  
She hanged up the phone and pulled it back in her pocket.

She walked a fiew step to the Boss. She asked herslef he was asleep and if she should or should not... No, i'm just kidding, she acted right away and sat next to him . But he didn't react so she touched his hand a little and asked:

-Boss? Boss you here?

First he didn't move at all so she waited quietly for a while , concerned.

-Boss? She asked again.  
And that's when she heard the song.

" Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything"

She sighed with relief when he slowly tried to open his eyes.

-Hm... he mumbled.

He finally opened his eyes and looked to stare at the deep blue ocean.

How did you get here ? He finally asked without even looking at Shaundi.  
-Funny , I was going to ask you the same question.

He smiled.

-I walked.

There was a silence .

Why did you ran out? … You haven't steal anything...didn't you?

He laughed.

-Nope .

He looked at her and smiled.

So you were looking for me , hu?

She laughed to hide the fact that she was actually blushing a little.

So did everyone, she said.

She paused.

Boss talk to me.

I thougt that's what we were doing. Or maybye are you trying to hypnotise me with your godess secrets powers?

Please, I don't have any godess secrets powers . Now stop fucking kidding me , and tell me what you are doing here, in front of the sea sitting like a homless guy with this puppy look in your eyes that I don't like to see?

There was a silence.

Shaundi , have you ever feel... just wrong and innapropriate?

She nodded .

-Sure. So does everybody. Why do you ask?

-Well... that's pretty much how I feel. Like all the time . Not only the day or on sundays or during christmass eve but like all the time.

-Does this have anything to do with the Kelly Clarkson song? She asked.

He smiled.

-Kind off.

Another pause.

-Shaundi, if you thougt you had fing away to stop this... feeling of extremly wrong, would you try it , even though you wouldn't be sure that's your solution?

-I guess yeah...

She paused.

Is it about what you were talking about during your speech? I mean about your father.  
He shivered.

-Yeah. But I can't tell you.  
Another silence.

I thing i'm gonna kill him, he finaly said while getting up.

She got up and followed him in front of the sea.

-Sorry?

-My father, he said. I think killing him would be the way, the solution to this extremly wrong feeling.

She didn't say anything but just looked at him , sensing he was going to speak.

He looked to the moon, across the sea.

One day, a couple of years ago... I went home with my sister and I found my mum crying. I asked her what was wrong , what was happening. She told me that the police had called during the afternoon and that my father was dead.  
He paused.

-So my father was dead.

-How hold were you? She asked.

-Six.

He continued:

I grew up the way a fatherless kid grows , and a few years later , when I was 15 I joined the saints. Of course I lied about my age and I told Carlos I was 16. From that, I think you know my story within the saints pretty well, like Johny. Like everybody really.  
But a few years ago, when we arrived in steelport I saw a man looking very same as my dad with a few more years of living on his face, talking with a woman. I asked Kinzie to track him down, and to find out who he was. She didn't asked anything but i'm sure she found everything she needed to know about me that day. Like my name for exemple. Then she told me everything that she had found out.

My father was alive. Then my father alive , he wasn't dead. And my entire life had been smashed by an insane fist all for nothing.

He didn't notice tears that were slowly coming from his eyes, lightning up by the moon light.

-Wich means that my father ran away, years in the past and that he's been hidden that entire time. How do you think I should feel about this? Just wrong, he said, or else insane or just stupid?

He looked at her and walked a few steps to her while he was finishing this last sentence.

"Because of you I don't know how to love anyone else"

-Sad, she simply said. Just sad.

And before she could say anything else she was in his arms. Or maybye she was actually the one holding the Boss in her arms, that wasn't exactly sure. But they were close for sure, and she felt good about it, even though the tears warming her neck were not good . But at least, the Boss had finally let go on something, and that was something good. Something she knew was gonna get them somewhere. _Wherever that somewhere could be _, she thougt, _at least he wont feel wrong._


	10. All by myself

-Listen, I don't care how many fucking dollars we're paying you to do your fucking job , but , mark my words little piece of shit, if you can't find me the president, I will make of your life a living hell? Hear me? So why don't you go look in the motherfucking -

-Johny! Shaundi stopped him. Hey, I …

Johny turned to face Shaundi and the bodyguard he was yelling at didn't wait a second before he quickly left , to save his life.

-Shaundi , I really don't have the time to hear about your perio-

-Shut the fuck up, Gat, she said annoyed. First, only Pierce here is having some troubles with his periodics,( he smirked) you know that. And , second... cool off, I found him .

-Ya sure girl...

He stayed quiet for a moment, without really being sure of what she had said, then he understood , and ….

-WAIT, WHAT?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PLAYA?

Shaundi smiled , amused.

-He's with Oleg and Kinzie, she replied.

Johny had a surprised look , and then sighed deeply.

-What the fuck is he doing with Oleg and Kinzie? Learning some russian , red hair creepy magic powers shit?

-Errr...nope, they're just playing cards.

-Oh, Johny just said.  
He paused for a bit, then looked at Shaundi before asking:

-How did you find him?

She just raised her shoulders.

-I just went to the dockers, and lucky me , there he was.  
Johny slowly nodded.

-Is he alright?

She sighed.

-Dunno really, it's … weird. Ya think it's because of the White house? Too much to handle?

He nodded negativly.

-No, doesn't look much like my playa. Ya think about the daddy issues?

-Maybye. Actually, I thougt about it, but I don't really understand why he would like to deal with this right now.

Johny started walking in circle in the hallway , incapable of staying calm more than 5 minutes. And yet, 5 minutes was still a very long time. Plus, he wasn't yelling , wich meant he had to move even more , not to kill anybody.

-Ya, well... we'll ask Kinzie.

-Why Kinzie?

-Dunno, because she's the smart one ya know...

Shaundi raised an angry eyebrow.

-What is that suppose to mean?

Johny looked at her for a bit , before he finally laughed. Shaundi watched him not saying anything for a couple of seconds, then she smiled.

She walked towards the elevator.

-I'll be upstairs if you guys need to defend yourself against sexy aliens bastards.

He laughed louder.

-Na, I think i'll just have fun killing all of the filthy jackass all by myself.

Shaundi smiled, the elevator closed it's doors.

Johny walked the hallway singing "_ All by myself_" and then climbed the purple stairs that led to the press room, he passed by the empty room , smiling to himself , still singing, and then crossed another hallway, the one the Boss probably took on the day before the invasion. He walked by a sleeping tiger "seriously? I want one too... Maybye I could ask a polar bear?"he thougt as he climbed several other stairs . " Wait are they not suppose to be protected or that kind of shit? Well I guess I could just ask Pierce as an _official_ pet... I'll kill to see his face if I told him … like litterally . Would I kill him? Fuck no, it's too funny to make fun of him. Plus , the boss wouldn't be pleased. Wouldn't he? I honestly have no idea. I feel like my playa's different for a while. Fucking weirdo, I love this guy. What would I do If I couldn't go kill some several ol'people with my bff? Lol, jerk language. I'm so awesome".

He stood in front of the door, and stopped. He then slooowly, raised his right leg, and then , with a very satisfied smile.

-WHO'S THERE ? Kinzie squealed.

-AH! Oleg shouted.  
Johny just walked on the door that was now the floor, squealing with every step he took , like the wood was in pain.

He heard someone was pulling his chair back , and then saw the boss's face, who just smiled:

-Oh , enter in Johny, make yourself home.

He did so and moved to sit next to the boss.  
Kinzie had an horrified look and said:

-You guys DO realize that this is MY office, right?

The boss nodded , Johny put his legs on the table , comfortable , and Oleg laughed. She sighed , Oleg gave cards to everyone.

-So you guys were playin' cards hu? Johny started.

Kinzie and Oleg nodded, he turned to the boss who was focused on his game.

-And where the fuck were you playa'? I almost killed two godamn't body guards to find you!

He just raised his shoulders.

-Takin' a walk. Too many people in one room... ya know how it is , hu?

Johny didn't say anything , but didn't believe him neither. Of course.

-Well you're lucky that Shaundi found you in time, or I would have been maaaaad. Like , seriously dude. I may have killed her.

The boss raised an eyebrow.

-You know you wouldn't have.

Johny took his very own "Johny Gat" voice, the grave one .

-Oh and why's that?

-Because we both know I would have crashed you down if you had done so.

-Well that's very funny.

He raised his shoulders again.

-I take care of my saints.

Johny smirked.

-'Specially Shaundi.

The other one just smiled .

-Point taken.

-You know you could-

-You guys are alright? Kinzie said a little loud and extremly annoyed. Ya want some cake maybye? A cup of tea?

-Well, that's sadly ironic. The boss smirked.

He received an heart ace in the face.

-Just sayin'.

They only stopped playing and cat-fighting after several creepy threats from Gat, another one from Oleg who indeed could have pinched the boss pretty bad -but he didn't wanted to-, and a victory by the "Olzie" team. With that, the boss said goodnight to everyone, Johny promessed he would kill them in their sleep, and the walked together, half-talking, to the elevator. Only, one problem: he was already taken. And not by someone they wanted to see.

The boss shouted first:

-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ELEVATOR?!

Joshua Birk was going to get some serious troubles. Really.


End file.
